Luna of the Stars
by whydoineedapenname911
Summary: Equestria has been destroyed by the Sith Empire, once it's found that the ponies are gifted with the force. A young Jedi rescued the baby Princess Luna, and she must teach her the ways of the Force, whilst trying to sway her from the path of revenge.


_**Luna of the Stars**_

**Prologue**

The harsh sound of heavy boots clashing against metal flooring echoes through the long corridor. The pipes lining the roof release steady bursts of steam, complimenting the cold and industrial atmosphere. Imperial starships always had a sense of hostility and lifelessness about them. They were built for function solely, everything else was a mere afterthought. A tall figure pushes his way through the dusty air, a sense of purpose guiding his path. His grey uniform was clean and official, and his short black hair was well kept. On the surface, Darth Arculeen was more welcoming than threatening. He was a young human male, just barely under thirty, and rather handsome. He was clean and prim, looking nothing like a dark lord of the Sith. Nevertheless, you would be foolish to lower your guard around him; despite his rather orderly demeanor, he was a true master of the Dark Side of the Force. Imperial infantrymen would observe him with both awe and fear, though always from a safe distance. The Sith was known for losing his temper at times, and he wasn't afraid to viciously mutilate you if you were unfortunate enough to grace his presence. Today however, Arculeen seemed focused. His master had requested his presence on a matter deemed most dire, a discovery of sorts. Not being one to let his master wait, the dark apprentice lets little distract him.

Coming up to a blast door guarded by two Imperial soldiers, the soldiers immediately give a slight bow at the sight of the young Sith.

"Darth Macious is expecting you, my lord." One of the soldiers informs Arculeen. The young man waves his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes, why else would I be here? Open the door at once, my master doesn't like to be kept waiting." Arculeen had no patience for idiotic statements or questions. He would have enjoyed punishing this man, though his master would likely not approve of him getting distracted so easily. The soldier straightens his posture and nervously punches in the access code on a nearby console. The blast doors open with a hiss, and Arculeen wastes no time stepping into the larger room. Inside, he was greeted by a surprisingly empty room, with several monitors lining the walls and no windows. It didn't surprise him that his master wasn't here in person. Darth Macious was always a paranoid man. The Sith Lord would entrust Arculeen to carry out his will and punish his enemies, though he was never trusting enough to meet with him alone and in the flesh. It is well known to many Sith that Macious rose to power by slaying his own master, and it was clear that he wished to avoid sharing his master's fate. A wise move on his part. Coming to the centre of the room, a flash of blue light forms the shape of Darth Macious. He was an older, more slender human male, with white hair and blue eyes. Much like Arculeen, Macious was not the most physically intimidating of Sith, though what he may have lacked in bravado, he made up for with mastery of the force. Macious had slain many of the Jedi order in his time, as well as many Sith who foolishly underestimated him. Arculeen respectfully takes a knee, bowing before the hologram.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Arculeen knew that the elder Sith enjoyed it greatly when he grovelled at his feet. It infuriated the apprentice, though he was more than willing to swallow his pride if it meant securing his master's trust. Surprisingly however, Macious did not look pleased at Arculeen's display of obedience. Instead, he looked rather disturbed.

"Rise my apprentice, we have little time to waste on formalities." His voice was gravelly, though still filled with urgency. Arculeen gets to his feed, offering Macious a confused expression.

"M-Master?-" He was a little taken aback by his master's sudden urgency. Even when briefing him on the most top secret and dangerous missions, Macious had always kept relatively calm. Whatever this was, it must have been astronomical.

"Less than twenty four hours ago, Imperial intelligence intercepted a Republic communication network, and uncovered something. A discovery of an entirely new system..." So far, this was nothing extraordinary. Deciding to hold his tongue, Arculeen let his master continue.

"This system is ruled by a native species called the Ponii. A rather primitive, quadrupedal, non space faring species. Normally, this would be beneath us..." He was correct, this was beneath the Empire. What possible use could these 'Ponii' offer to the Sith? Surely they weren't a threat if they were so primitive. The hologram of Darth Macious shifts, chancing into a static image of a short, quadrupedal creature with large eyes and a tail. Was this the Ponii? If so, it was utterly pathetic. The image changes once again, to a Ponii with a pair of wings. Mutations? Perhaps a sub species?

"However, a recent Republic finding has greatly concerned me. Certain sub species of these 'Ponii', have shown to be strong in the Force..." The image changes, the Ponii is now without wings, though has a form of horn atop it's head. Arculeen's eyes widen, before he interrupts his master.

"Only the Sith deserve to wield the powers of the Force. These creatures must be obliterated." He growls, slightly irritated that these... Things, could harness these powers.

"I agree, though the situation is not so simple. Though these creatures have learned to harness the force, it is their leaders that concern me..." Macious responded.

"The Ponii are ruled by a monarchy, solely consisting on a unique sub species..." The image changes once again, revealing a much taller creature, with both horn and wings.

"Never have I seen a creature so powerful with the force. We have uncovered disturbing evidence that suggests that these monarchs possess many unique abilities... Including the ability to physically move celestial bodies at will." Arculeen's stomach twisted into a knot at this new information. This was impossible, surely; not even the greatest masters of the Sith order possessed this level of power. Feeling himself grow furious at this realization, he clenches his fists tightly. Macious continues his briefing, the hologram shifting back into his likeness.

"If left unchecked, these aliens could pose a great threat to the Sith. Thankfully, the Republic is unaware of the Empire's knowledge to the Ponii. Two members of the Jedi order have already touched down on the planet, looking to secure these aliens as Republic allies. We can not allow this to happen..." The Dark Lord of the Sith's eyes lit up with fury. Arculeen steps forward.

"Tell me what I must do, and it will be done." He assures his Master. "I will bathe in their blood if you only ask it of me."

Macious chuckles darkly.

"Harness your rage, my apprentice; it will serve you well. The Imperial fleet is already moving into position. With a single surprise assault, we will leave none alive..."

Bowing once again, Darth Arculeen readied his mind for the bloodbath that was to ensue.

"What is my role in all of this?" He asks.

Macious wasted little time getting to the point.

"You will take your ship down to the palace. See to it personally that the Royal family is slaughtered. Dispose of the Jedi filth convening with them. A small force of Commandos will accompany you to ensure your victory." This made the young man smile. He was always ready for bloodshed, and it would bring him great pleasure to end these alien scum. One question did vex him however.

"Master... Not that I wouldn't be honored, but would planetary bombardment not be sufficient to wipe them out?" He asks, genuinely curious as to why his master would opt for a ground assault. Macious simply grins.

"This, my apprentice, is strictly off the record. The Emperor himself has ordered the bombardment of the planet, though there is something I wish for you to retrieve for me first. It has come to my attention that the King and Queen of the Ponii have two young daughters. They're potential is undeniable. You will capture these Princess', and bring them to me. They will make powerful allies if given the proper training. There can be no witnesses of this, is that understood?" It became painfully clear to Arculeen. His master was utilizing this situation to further his own power.

"It will be done, my lord." Turning to leave the room, Arculeen mentally prepares himself.

"Be swift my apprentice. If you leave immediately, you will arrive before the Imperial Fleet." Macious urges the young Sith. Truly, this was going to be a glorious conquest; he would have the opportunity to test his skills against Jedi, and slaughter filthy aliens. Delaying no further, Darth Arculeen leaves the room and heads for his ship. The Ponii were in store for a massacre.

Excitement was rampant in the capital of Equestria. Two days ago, a pair of strange looking bipedal aliens arrived in the castle, calling themselves 'Jedi'. They claimed to represent an organization called 'The Galactic Republic', a government that apparently spans the entire galaxy. The news spread quickly across the nation, not only did life exist on other planets, but they came in peace as well. The Jedi Master Dabith Orihon and his young Padawan Videl Yindect have been speaking solely to the king and queen, though everypony was absolutely itching to get a turn to speak with the aliens. Among them, was the young Princess Celestia. She saw them both briefly, but she never really got the chance to say anything to them. She remembered just how tall and weird looking they were. A small, white figure with a pink mane bounces up and down the great palace hallways excitedly. Her little mind was absolutely teeming with questions for when her parents finally introduced her to them formally. What kind of stuff did they eat? Could she see the inside of their spaceship? What planet are they from? Why did they wear those strange robes? She had just spent the entire morning talking the ears off of the poor palace guards, but she couldn't help herself; Celestia was absolutely ecstatic. Going over her mental list of Ponies she hasn't rambled to death, one pony in particular stood out in her mind. Her baby sister Luna! Sure, she wouldn't understand what she was saying, but regardless. Rushing excitedly towards her sister's nursery, Celestia started calling her name.

"Luna! Oh Luuunnnnaaaa!~" She calls out. Rushing around the corner, she comes to a door with a lunar crest over top. Pushing past the guards, she enters the room. Inside, Luna would be sitting in her crib, their hoofmaiden. The older mare smiles down at the giddy Celestia.

"Come to see your baby sister?" She asks sweetly. Celestia merely nods, and peeks into the crib. Looking up at her older sister and cooing softly, Luna reaches out with her hoof to touch Tia's nose. The older princess giggles.

"Luna, I have so much to tell you about..."

The Force was very strong in this place. Videl could feel it before they even touched down on the planet's surface. It felt pure, as if this was a small pocket in the galaxy that the dark side had not influenced. The young Padawan found it comforting. The natives fascinated her, they were so welcoming, though primitive. It worried her what would have happened to them if the Sith Empire were to have stubble upon them first. During her stay, Videl was adamant on studying the Ponii, and it was clear to her that they would not survive a war with the Sith, even with their natural aptitude with the Force. The Ponii had no form of space travel, and it was made abundantly clear to her early on that they have been ignorant to life on other planets. Regardless, the young Jedi knew that the Republic would welcome these creatures as allies, and she wouldn't be surprised to see many young Ponii being trained on Coruscant before long.

Videl Yindect was a young human female, just barely scratching her twenties. Her short blonde hair complimented her fair skin and blue eyes, though she kept it hidden underneath the hood of her robes. Her master Dabith Orood on the other hand, was an older human male, tall and well built for his age. Videl had been in Dabith's charge for years, along with one other Padawan. Fortunately for Videl, the other Padawan was preoccupied, so she was chosen for this diplomatic mission. Diplomacy wasn't the young Jedi's strong suit, though she had always been fascinated with different species and visiting new worlds.

The two Jedi sat patiently, awaiting the arrival of the King and Queen. They had spoken with them on several occasions yesterday, and were expected to conclude negotiations as of today. The image of those two hadn't left Videl's mind since their previous meeting. Firstly, they were the only two, perhaps out of their species, to match the Jedi in height. If you took into account their horns, they even surpassed them in height. Of course their physical traits weren't all that made them stand out, but they both had this... Aura about them. They were both incredibly powerful in the Force, almost to a frightening degree; however, it felt much different than it would coming from a trained Jedi Master. Their power felt much less focused, and wild. It was if they both possessed this vast reserve of power that neither of them truly knew how to tap into. Perhaps this subject had Videl thinking too hard, as her master quickly took notice.

"Something troubling you? You look like if you concentrated any harder, you'd pop a vein in your forehead." Dabith chuckles lightly, trying his best to put his Padawan at ease. Breaking her concentration, Videl turns to her fellow Jedi, offering a weak smile in return.

"N-No, I'm not troubled Master. I've just been processing everything from the last few days." She responds, somewhat more reserved than usual. The elder Jedi gazes at her for a moment, before studying their surroundings. The room they were waiting in was massive, with pillars of stone, large tapestries and intricate stained glass windows, portraying the seemingly endless wealth of history this planet held. If he was being truly honest, the architecture reminded him of the Jedi temple, albeit slightly more archaic.

"I can respect that. This is all a bit much to take in. A new species, a new world completely isolated from galactic society... Not to mention their connection to the Force." He smiles warmly at his young Padawan.

"This could spell a new era for not just the Republic, but for the Jedi order. You should be proud to be taking part in such an event, especially at such a young age." She knew the stakes of this mission, what it could mean for both the Ponii and the Jedi order; to say that it has put her on edge was an understatement. Master Dabith's words had helped ease her mind, though there was still a sliver of doubt. The young Padawan felt a hand grace her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, trust in the Force. Negotiations have been going smoothly, and you have played no small part in that. I am proud of you." That was all that she needed to hear from him. She returns his encouraging words with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Master." She looks up at him, grateful that he always seemed to know what to say. Master Dabith turns his attention back towards the rather large door, as the King and Queen would likely arrive any second now. He could sense them on their way.

"Don't mention it. We'll be back on Coruscant in no time, and I'll be sure to find something more exciting for you." He teases her. She chuckles dismissively.

"Believe me Master, this is plenty of excitement."

Before Master Dabith could respond, the doors finally give way. Several armored Ponii enter the room, clearing the way for the King and Queen themselves. King Oryan held himself with an air of power surrounding him. His coat was dark blue, though if you gazed at him long enough, you could swear you could see the stars themselves lingering in his fur. Queen Galaxya on the other hand, radiated regality. Every subtle movement was made with the utmost grace. Her snow white coat gradually faded into an orange color near her hooves, and her mane was long and flowing. On top of this, both King and Queen were absolutely teeming with power, even when they were just standing there. It had taken Videl aback, by the time she shook it off she would notice her master was already on his feet and bowing to the monarchs. Quickly getting to her feet, she imitates her master. Dabith speaks up.

"Greetings your majesties." He keeps the pleasantries on his end rather short, awaiting the King or Queen to respond. King Oryan was the first of the two to speak up.

"Greetings to you, Master Jedi." His voice was deep and commanded authority. Queen Galaxya breaks her silence.

"Please, you are our honored guests. There is no need to bow before us." In contrast, the Queens voice was soothing to the ear. Both Jedi straightened their postures, meeting the Ponii eye to eye. Videl opts to remain silent, as her master continues the talking.

"You are most generous. Shall we continue negotiations where we left off?" The two monarchs look at each other for a moment, before smiling. King Oryan steps forward.

"That will not be necessary. We have already come to our decision. Equestria would welcome the Galactic Republic and the Jedi order as it's allies." That was a surprise. Neither Dabith or Videl would have expected things to go this well. Chuckling and smiling, master Dabith glances towards his Padawan, before turning back to the King and Queen.

"That's wonderful news, your majesties. The Republic will be more than happy to provide your kingdom with starships." he grins. Deciding to pipe up, Videl steps forward.

"The technology will be a jump, so the Republic is more than willing to provide droids to assist and teach you how to fly your new ships." She reassures them. Queen Galaxya nods.

"We would be most appreciative. We are eager to meet the Republic's leaders."

In the midst of the Queen's reply, something felt a little off. An energy that had not previously made itself known was suddenly surfacing, and it wasn't coming from the monarchs. This new feeling put Jedi Master Dabith on edge. Tensing up, he could feel the hairs raise on the back of his neck. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever this was, it was disturbing to him. He took note that his Padawan had not yet sensed it, instead she continued to exchange words with the King and Queen. Deep down, the experienced Jedi knew that something was coming, and he couldn't keep quiet about it any longer. He speaks up, interrupting the pleasantries.

"Ahem, yes... I apologize for the interruption, but I need to have a quick word with my Padawan." He gives a quick, respectful bow. Both Ponii blink in confusion.

"I.. Of course." The Queen nods, not really understanding his sudden interruption. Even Videl was a little taken off guard by this. She had not yet sensed what he was sensing, and this sort of behavior wasn't usually associated with him. He looked nervous, a state which Videl had rarely seen him in. He tugs on her sleeve lightly, before leading her away from the Ponii royals. Leaning in closer, he keeps his voice down.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force. I can't put my finger on it, but somethings coming." He looks into her eyes, his once calm expression warping into one of concern. Videl only responded with a confused look. She had not felt what he had felt. Dabith could feel a knot tie up in his stomach, whatever was on it's way was close. It felt... Evil.

"Videl, listen to me. We must escort the Royal family out of here immediately." The young Padawan only raised an eyebrow. She trusted her master, but was he over reacting? What if it was nothing?

"But Master, I..." Videl couldn't even finish her sentence. Like a burst of water rushing through a recently destroyed dam, a massive wave of dark energy suddenly shook her to her core. The woman's crystal blue eyes widen as her pupils shrink, everything started to become clear to her. The Royal family was in danger, they were all in danger. Before either of them could warn the Ponii, the door at the far end of the room swings open, a tall lonely figure steps through. He wore a dark grey uniform, standing at roughly the same height as the Jedi. A wicked smile graced the newcomer's face as he raised his arms, almost as if he was greeting a friend.

"Well what do we have here? Two Jedi, unlucky enough to find themselves here of all places." The new figure bows, though more out of mockery than respect. Both Jedi turn to face him, though Dabith steps slightly in front of Videl. King Oryan moves forward towards the Jedi.

"Master Jedi, I was unaware that there were more than the two of you here..." The king stated, somewhat confused. Master Dabith doesn't turn to address the king, he kept his eyes fixed on the young man. He couldn't shake the feeling that if he looked away for an instant, death would be upon him. A fierce look befalls the Jedi Master as he raises his hand to stop the king.

"This one is not with us... Tell me, why are you here Sith?" He cut straight to the chase, he was in no mood for games. The presence of a Sith in Equestria could only spell trouble. The young Sith merely laughed.

"Such hostility. If you wish to dispense with the pleasantries, I'll have you know that I'm here to kill you, and destroy the disgusting aliens you speak with." Now it was all out in the open. Before another word could be spoken, the guard ponies rushed in front of the royals and Jedi, forming a wall of armor and spears in a vain hope to stop the Sith. Queen Galaxya speaks to the hostile new human.

"Please, there is no need for such violence! Tell us stranger, who are you, and what is it we have done to warrant such action?" She asks, not realizing that her words would fall on deaf ears. The Sith smirks in amusement.

"Since none of you are going to live to see your sun rise again, I have no qualms with telling you my name. I am Darth Arculeen, and I have been honored with the task of wiping out you alien filth." He chuckles lowly, showing no signs of fear, despite being horribly outnumbered. Dabith easily leaps over the Ponii guards, Videl followed.

"Your majesties, pull your soldiers back, this fight is beyond them." He instructs Oryan and Galaxya, though they do not heed his words. Pulling out a small, metallic hilt, his eyes lock with Arculeen's.

"I am giving you one chance to walk away Sith. We cannot let you harm them." The hilt suddenly ignites, revealing a blue blade of energy. "Return to your masters, and nobody needs to die."

Videl's heart started pounding. A bead of sweat rolls down her neck as she stares directly at her potential foe. The Padawan had never faced a Sith in combat before, and she would be lying if she claimed to have nerves of steel. Regardless, she hardened her heart, and ignited her own, green lightsaber. No matter the danger, she would stand by her master's side. Darth Arculeen steps further into the room, the Ponii guards readying their spears, and the Jedi dropping into a defensive stance.

"I appreciate the offer, _Jedi_... But I have been looking forward to this far too much."

When it became clear that he was not going to back down, the two Jedi began to circle him slowly. Arculeen remained still, like a statue, having not even drawn his weapon yet. Both Jedi Master and Padawan kept their respective resolves, their eyes never leaving the enemy for a moment. Videl could hear her master's familiar voice ring through her mind.

_'Calm yourself Videl, we will take him together. Give yourself some space between him and allow his attention to stay fixed on me. You are not yet ready to fend off the brunt of such an assault. Provide support, and unless I tell you otherwise, don't venture away from using Djem So.' _He opted to speak telepathically, lest he reveal their strategy to the Sith. Videl decides to speak once more before the battle ensues.

"Surrender Sith! You are outnumbered, don't force our hands." She tries to dissuade him from engaging in battle. The Darth's gaze immediately shoots daggers at the Padawan, a sadistic grin etches across his young face.

"Foolish Jedi... Do you honestly believe that I would come here unprepared?"

Just as Darth Arculeen finished his sentence, the glass windows shatter, and Imperial troopers storm into the room, blasters firing off. The crimson blaster fire finds it's mark among the Ponii guard. Their Primitive armor was all but useless in stopping blaster fire, the charred corpses of Guardsponies littering the floor before most could even process what was going on. Several guards charge the invaders, though they are quickly cut down by the Commando's superior vibroblades, easily able to cut through steel and flesh in a single swing. Before the Jedi could intervene, Darth Arculeen sets his sights on the less experienced Padawan, attempting to get her out of the picture early. With the Dark Side of the Force aiding his movements, he leaps towards Videl, his lightsaber coming to life in a red blur. Her heart sunk as the Sith singled her out. She steps back into a defensive position, but it was apparent that her slight hesitation was going to cost her her life; that was, until a blue sabre blade sweeps in to block the oncoming attack. Dabith launches a fierce assault against Arculeen, driving him further away from his Padawan. His lightsaber strikes were lightning quick, though they were all easily turned away by the Sith. Coming in from the left side, Videl took a swing at Arculeen's unguarded flank, though despite being preoccupied with master Dabith, he still managed to parry her swing. His movements were fast, much faster than Videl could hope to match.

Meanwhile, the remaining Guardsponies tried their best to fend off the Soldiers, whilst two of them escorted the King and Queen out of the room. The Imperial troops pursue, with the intent to gun them all down.

Darth Arculeen continued to fend off both Jedi in a near effortless fashion. Videl would struggle to get a swing in against him, and only could barely deflect his counter attacks. Even Master Dabith struggled to keep pace against this expert duelist. The young Sith switched seamlessly from Makashi to Ataru styles, keeping both Jedi at bay with his superior mobility. Once more, Videl would hear her Master's voice echo in her mind.

_'Videl! You must go after the Royal family! I-I can handle him alone, but you must hurry!'_

Her heart sinks. The last thing that the young Padawan wanted to do was leave her master to face this threat alone.

_'Master, I can't! __I won't leave you, __I-' _She tried to protest, though her thoughts were immediately cut off.

_'PADAWAN! Don't argue with me! It's hard enough concentrating on the fight without an argument! I'm not the one who needs protection!...'_

Darth Arculeen continued to not only keep them both at bay with his superior swordsmanship, but he managed to manipulate the battle in his favor, turning his defence into an offence.

_'Now, I'm going to try and give you an opening. While he's occupied, make a break for the door. I'll hold him off as long as I can!' _

Without saying a word, Videl merely nods, before ducking underneath a red slash. Dabith knew that this was his opportunity, while Arculeen exposed himself briefly to slash at Videl, he mustered up his power for a massive force push, sending the young Sith smashing into a pillar.

"ARGHH!" The Darth howls in a mixture of pain and rage. As if on cue, Videl breaks into a sprint towards the door. Arculeen wasn't down for long, as he raises his empty hand at Videl. Summoning his dark powers, the Sith fires a deadly bolt of lightning directly at the fleeing Padawan. Before it could reach it's mark, the lightning clashed with the blue sabre of Dabith, halting the bolt and allowing Videl to escape the room.

_'May the Force be with you, Padawan...' _He reaches out to her once more, struggling to hold back the force lightning.

_'And also with you, Master... Don't die on me.' _Not wasting another second, Videl rushes to secure the King and Queen.

A large bang rocked the palace halls, causing poor Princess Celestia to nearly jump out of her fur. Little baby Luna begins to wail, clearly upset by the sudden jolt of noise; even the hoofmaiden looked slightly shaken up.

"W-What the hay was t-that?!" Celestia demands answers, having been spooked to her core. The hoofmaiden however, seemed more preoccupied with trying to calm down Luna, who was now openly sobbing. Celestia wasn't one to be ignored, especially when she was scared. Trotting up to the older mare, Celestia gently tugs on her fur, however she is immediately dismissed.

"Princess, please... Your baby sister is crying." She tries to reason with Celestia, though she would have none of it. Huffing to herself, she decides to go and ask the Guards outside the nursery what this was all about. Opening the door, she was surprised when no Guards were to be found. The hoofmaiden reaches out for her, while trying to coddle Luna.

"P-Princess, don't venture! We don't know-" Celestia didn't even let her finish, before venturing out into the hallway on her own. The older mare gently places the baby in her crib, before rushing after Celestia. The little mare was faster than she looked, as she rushed down the corridor, looking for anypony that could clear things up.

"Princess, please stop! We must stay together!" She tries desperately to catch up to Celestia, though she continued to lose ground to the Alicorn filly. Turning the sharp corner, Celestia turns around to see that she had lost her hoofmaiden. Stopping in her tracks and waiting to see if she would catch up to her, she was surprised when she didn't. Curiously starting to backtrack, she was about to call out her name, when the sudden sound of iron clad steps graced her ears. At first, little Tia assumed this must have been the guards returning to their posts. That was until she heard a new sound, one that she had never heard before. It was the sound of blaster fire, followed by something hitting the floor. This frightened the filly even more than she already was, as the steps got closer and closer. Backing away in terror, Celestia's heart began to pound rapidly. Her fears were validated, as several tall, faceless monsters turned the corner to face her. Looking into what she could only imagine was it's eyes, Celestia saw nothing. It was cold, and devoid of life and emotion. One of them raised it's arm, and pointed directly at her.

"There she is! Secure the Princess, set blasters for stun!"

Never in her life had Celestia been more frightened. Turning to flee, she no longer cared about anything but running for her life. Screaming at the top of her lungs and feeling her eyes swell up for tears, the filly ran as fast as she possibly could away from these creatures. She didn't get too far however, as she felt her body suddenly fail her. With a hard thud, the Princess fell to the hard palace floor. No matter how hard she tried, her muscles simply wouldn't move. Her cheeks were soaked with tears, as Celestia struggled to even move her head. Suddenly being raised from the floor against her will, it was clear that one of the creatures was holding her by the scruff of her neck. Finding herself even unable to speak, it was unclear if it was because of her limited control, or if she was simply too frightened to utter a word. There was nothing the Princess wanted more than to be with her parents once again... With her baby sister.

King Oryan was absolutely outraged. A day that could have been known far and wide as the day Equestria ascended to greatness, ruined by an intruder. At first, the thought didn't escape him that the Jedi were behind this attack, as if this were some sort of betrayal; though those thoughts were quickly purged from his mind when he witness first hand the Jedi battling the intruder. He merely prayed that they proved victorious over that... Creature. Glancing over at his wife, he frowns. The situation was Grim. Turning back over to the Guard that was escorting them away, he speaks up.

"Soldier, I want every Guard in the capital alerted to the intruders. We cannot allow them to harm any civilians!" he orders. The Guard looks up at his King, nodding his head and responding.

"My liege, we have already sent several Stallions to sound the alarm. The intruders will be contained, I can assure you." Before the King could respond, heavy steps could be heard approaching them from behind. Turning to face whatever had been following them, his suspicions had been proven, as four Imperial troops greet them, blasters ready to make the kill. The Guard pony steps between them, spear at the ready.

"Stand back my King, my Queen! I will-" Though his stand may have been valiant, it was minimally effective. He was cut off by the sudden hear of blaster fire punching through his primitive armor with ease. The once noble pony fell to the ground, a ravaged corpse. This only served to enrage the king further. Stepping forward to defend his wife, his great wings spread to their fullest, his horn igniting with a strange black aura.

"Stay behind me, love..." He growls. Instead, Queen Galaxya steps to her husband's side, her own horn set ablaze with a fiery aura.

"Nay, we shall face this challenge together, as we always have."

The King and Queen of Equestria stand tall against the intruders, not willing to give them an inch. A barrage of blaster bolts are flung at the two, but unlike the Imperial's previous targets, these shots did not find their marks. Instead, they merely deflected off of an invisible barrier protecting the two. Oryan harnesses his powers, creating a dense blackened orb behind the attackers. This orb sucked the commandos towards it, like a black hole would suck in everything around it. Dropping their weapons out of shock and force, the Imperials were rendered immobile. Deciding to finish them quickly, Queen Galaxya sends out a stream of hot flame, engulfing the troopers, and roasting them alive. Their screams echoes through the halls, as their voices slowly crumbled into nothingness. Neither Oryan or Galaxya were considered by many to be cruel ponies, but in light of the intruder's crimes, they did not pity them in the least. Looking towards her husband, Galaxya's eyes were filled with worry.

"Oryan... We must find Celestia and Luna... What if- What if..." Her eyes begin to water, as her legs get shaky. She worried for her children, and she could no longer be apart from them. Pulling her in closer, Oryan rests his head on her, nuzzling her lovingly in an attempt to comfort his love.

"Our daughters are fine, I know this to be true... Let us make haste, I too desire to see them safe." Pulling away and gazing into each others eyes, they both knew what they had to do. Leaving the burnt corpses of their foes behind them, Oryan and Galaxya rush towards the nursery.

A torrent of red and blue flash through the meeting room as lightsabers clash over and over, neither side truly gaining the advantage. A feint, a parry, a dodge and a slash, with every move that Dabith makes, the dark apprentice Arculeen was two steps ahead. It was clear that in time, Dabith would be the one who would eventually falter; he had to find a weakness in his technique. It began to frustrate him that no matter how long he studied the younger man, they didn't seem to be a flaw in his skills. Arculeen was faster, stronger, and arguably more skilled than the middle aged Jedi Master. Despite this, Master Dabith had not been making it easy on the young Sith. It was clear that he too was getting frustrated. Their blades lock, as both Sith and Jedi push with all of their strength to try and overpower the other.

"Old man, why won't you just roll over and die already?!" Darth Arculeen sneers.

"You'd... L-Like that, wouldn't you?" He retorts. Realizing that this may be the perfect opportunity to utilize the unorthodox, the Jedi Master takes a moment to gather the saliva in his mouth. He then proceeds to spit at the Sith, saliva splattering into his eye. Reeling back in pain, confusion and rage, The Sith quickly goes to rub his eye.

"ARGH!... Y-You-" Before he could fully recuperate, Dabith was already looking to finish the fight. Stepping in with a cross cut, he looks to connect with his exposed side. The strategy was sound, though it wasn't quite enough to get the job done. Lashing out, Arculeen sends the Jedi back with a heavy force push, backed with the full brunt of his anger. Just barely able to land on his feet, there was now a sizable space between the combatants. Arculeen finishes wiping his eye, before clenching his fist.

"That was a dirty stunt for a Jedi..." He growls. Dabith merely tried his best to catch his breath, having been pushed to his physical limit.

"Yeah, well... I'm unlike any Jedi you've ever met. That's a guarantee." He keeps his confident demeanor, though his breaths were clearly getting more and more labored. This show of arrogance only served to further enrage the Sith, he was no longer in a gaming mood. He had his fun toying with this Jedi filth, and he was more than ready to end his life.

Walking towards the tired Jedi Master, the young Sith carried himself with an entirely different demeanor. He was focused, with nothing more on his mind than ending this Jedi. Coming in with a powerful overhead strike, Dabith barely musters the strength to block the blade. He is pushed back by the pure force behind the strike. Before he could recover, another powerful swing came at him, then another, and another. Eventually, he manages to lock sabres with the Sith, though something entirely different happened this time around. Dabith felt something... Hot in his stomach. His strength began to fail him. Looking down, the Jedi came to a horrible realization; The Sith had been hiding a second Lightsaber throughout their entire engagement. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His mind turned to Videl, who he knew he could not protect any longer. Falling to his knees, he no longer possessed the strength to hold his weapon, as his hilt falls to the ground. Mere moments later, he joins his weapon on the floor as the light began to slowly fade.

Holstering both of his lightsabers, Darth Arculeen's face is graced with another smile in light of a fresh kill. He wanted to stay here and savor it, though he knew that he had little time before the Imperial fleet would be in position. The Sith's earpiece comes to life, as another voice calls out to him.

_"My Lord, the Princess is secure aboard your ship, however we have lost contact with Bravo Team. It is very probable that the Royal family still lives."_ Arculeen rolls his eyes.

"That is of no concern, the Imperial fleet shall lay waste to any survivors. What of the second Princess, or the Jedi Padawan?" He asks, his tone sounding fairly annoyed. There was silence for a few moments.

_"Our squad didn't come across another Princess, nor the Jedi." _This earned an annoyed groan from the Sith.

"Then it appears that I still have work to do. Prep the ship for takeoff, I won't be long."

Stepping away from the fallen Jedi, Darth Arculeen makes his way through the doors.

Moving with great haste, Oryan and Galaxya swiftly navigate the twisted halls of the castle. Fortunately for them, they knew these corridors as if they could find their way in the dark. Thankfully, they had not run into any more of the attackers along the way, however the feeling of desperation only grew for every moment that they did not see their precious daughters. Turning the corner towards the nursery, the sight that greeted them shook their very core. A dead hoofmaiden near Luna's nursery. Galaxya pushes in front of her husband, tears streaming freely down her face.

"N-N-NO! Gods, please no!" fearing the worst, Galaxya was no longer Queen of Equestria; she was a frightened mother, terrified that her children were dead. No longer concerned for her own life, she barges into the nursery. Oryan calls out to her.

"Galaxya, wait!" Fearing that he may lose his wife as well, Oryan pursues her into the room. The sight that greeted him was more than the old king could have ever hoped for. Galaxya was weeping on the floor, holding their baby daughter Luna, safe and unharmed. Rushing over to them, he gets down on the ground and brings them both in for a loving embrace, feeling tears of his own beginning to form.

"L-Luna... She's safe." Oryan reassures Galaxya, who wouldn't part with the infant filly for a moment, as if she would slip away forever if she were to do so. Looking around the room, Oryan comes to a horrifying realization.

"Where is Celestia?" He asks, successfully bringing Galaxya back into a harsh reality. Her look of pure relief warps into one of renewed concern, as she fails to spot her other daughter anywhere in the nursery.

Coming in through the rooms entrance, a familiar robed figure stares them down.

"Your majesties, thank the force you are unharmed!" The young Padawan Videl Yindect lets out a sigh of relief. Oryan gets to his hooves and spreads his wings, staring down the Jedi. He stood firmly between the alien and his family, his horn igniting once again. The sight of this alien infuriated the King.

"You..." He responds bitterly in a low, threatening tone. The Padawan steps back, slightly weary. She didn't understand why the king was acting with such sudden hostility.

"King Oryan, What are-" He cuts her off, not allowing her to finish her thought,

"Your damnable species has brought nothing but destruction to my kingdom. I should have known to never trust an alien. The bodies of my soldiers and subjects litter my castle..." His brow furrows, as tears begin to stream down his face. Despite this, he retained his fearsome demeanor. "My daughter Celestia is nowhere to be found... She could be dead for all I know!"

Videl's heart sank. It had only just started to sink in how devastating this attack had been on the Ponii. She reaches out with her hand slowly.

"Please, I am only trying to help you. The Jedi order are no allies with the Sith." She tries to calm him down. She would have trouble helping the Ponii if they treated her like the enemy. Oryan merely scoffs at this.

"Jedi, Sith, it makes little difference to me. If it means protecting my family, I would destroy you both." He stomps his hoof, a small wave of power coursing through the floor through his hoof.

Stepping forward slightly, Videl opted to remove her hood, revealing her full face. Her blue eyes meet with the Ponii king's.

"If you would let me, I would find your daughter." His eyes grow fierce at the mention of Celestia, however when he looks into her eyes, he sees nothing but sincerity. Sighing, he lowers his defences, his horn returning to it's original state.

"I am sorry, Jedi. You are not the enemy, you and your comrade have only ever wanted peace between our people." He returns his gaze to her eyes. "I just... How can I trust you, after all that's happened?"

Moving closer to the king of Equestria, Videl gently places her hand on his shoulder.

"I swear to you, I will help you any way I can. I promise." Those were the only words Oryan needed to hear. He nods lightly.

Suddenly, the room begins to shake furiously, knocking both Videl and Oryan to the floor. Luna begins to cry loudly, as Galaxya holds her close. Struggling to her feet, the young Jedi tries to get to a window. Gazing outside to assess the situation, her worst fears seemed to have manifested. Orbital strikes had begun ravaging the city, toppling buildings with ease and engulfing the land in flame.

"No... They couldn't... They wouldn't..." Though it was right in front of her, Videl didn't want to believe it. This was a repeat of Taris hundreds of years ago; the Imperial Fleet was going to destroy everything on the planet's surface. Galaxya speaks up, clearly in shock.

"What is this?! W-What's happening?" Turning to face the Ponii, Videl spoke swiftly.

"We have to act quickly. Make your way to my ship, I will find your daughter."

The King and Queen look at each other.

"Master Jedi, we cannot simply abandon our subjects in the middle of an attack." The king tries to explain to Videl, but she was hearing none of it.

"With all due respect, you have no idea what is about to happen. The Sith Empire is bombarding Equestria from orbit. If I had to guess, I would say we have ten minutes before everything on the planets surface is completely reduced to rubble."

The Jedi's words cut deeply. Galaxya gets to her hooves, baby Luna in tow.

"But that's impossible! S-Surely there is a way to stop this!" The room is rocked with another seismic event, though this time they were all able to keep standing.

"Listen, I know that you want to save your subjects, but that is impossible now! All we can hope to do now is find your daughter, and survive. Our ship is small, though it should have plenty of room for all of us, I will just meet up with my Master-" Videl felt a sudden cold, vacant feeling in her chest, as if a familiar presence was fading away into nothingness. This couldn't be... A feeling this could only mean one thing; Master Dabith, her trainer, mentor and friend, was dying. Trying her best to shake off this feeling, the young Padawan only had rescue on her mind. If she could get him to a medical bay-

_'V-Videl... You... You must...' _To her complete shock, she heard him reaching out to her once again. He sounded very weak, as if he was barely holding on.

_'Master?! Where are you? I'm coming for you, we have to-' _She was cut off by the fading master.

_'No Videl, you wont be coming for me...' _The Padawan's eyes widen in disbelief. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

_'Nonsense! I'm going to find you, and we're getting off of this planet. You aren't going to die on me!' _She pleads with him.

_'That is... Inevitable at this point. I am mustering up the last of my strength to say these last words. Y-You must... Save the Royal family... T-Take them t-to Coruscant... Inform the Senate of what has transpired here...' _His voice was slowly beginning to fade.

_'Master... Please, don't leave me...' _A tear trickles down the young Jedi's face. _'Don't leave me alone...'_

_'I believe in you. I-I've always believed in you... There is no death, there is the Force...' _and with those final, parting words, Master Dabith went silent. Any sense of presence he may have had was now snuffed out. He was dead. Not even realizing that her trembling had caused her to fall to her knees, Videl slowly gets back up onto her feet.

"Master Jedi?" a feminine voice behind her asks. She doesn't turn to face them.

"Get to my ship with your baby. I will find your daughter and meet you both there." Her voice was monotone, and void of emotion. The sure sign of someone trying to stay strong in the wake of heartbreak. Queen Galaxya steps to the human's side, baby Luna in tow.

"Actually... We have come to a different consensus. Neither myself, nor my husband know hoe to fly your ship. If you were not to make it, we would all die..." The mother reluctantly gives Luna to the Jedi Padawan.

"Please, take Luna to your ship. Wait for us, we will find Celestia. If we do not make it... At least we can die knowing that Luna will live." Her words were heavy, though Videl knew what she had to do. Taking the baby securely in her arms, she nods.

"May the Force be with you both." Treating every second as if it were her last, Videl makes for her ship, the force accelerating the speed of her movements.

Trying to keep his balance in the shaking hallways, Darth Arculeen curses to himself. The Imperial fleet wasn't supposed to be here yet! Unless the fight with that damned Jedi was more drawn out than he initially thought, they still should have had a comfortable amount of time to escape safely. His earpiece flares up once more.

_"My lord, we must leave at once! If we stay here for much longer, our ship will never make it through orbit!"_

As much as he hated to admit it, the soldier was correct. Slamming his fist into the wall in a fit of rage, the Sith growls.

"I'm on my way! If the ship is not prepared to launch the instant I arrive, you will be left on this planet to die with the rest of them!" He barks back at the commando. Darth Macious would simply have to live with one alien apprentice, as there was no time to continue searching for the other. Turning around to make his way back to his ship, the young Sith was both surprised and enraged at the sight before him. King Oryan and Queen Galaxya stood in his way, ready to attack if necessary. The King steps forward.

"Where is our daughter?!" He stomps, his horn being engulfed with a strange black energy. Now being pushed to the brink of desperation, Arculeen doesn't even grace them with a response. He simply pulls out both of his lightsabers, and charges the two, looking for the quick kill. Before he can reach the Ponii duo, a large inferno is blasted towards him, courtesy of Queen Galaxya. His widen in disbelief; never in all of his years has he seen the Force being utilized in such a way! At the last second, he throws up a force barrier, protecting himself from most of the flames, though he could not save his uniform from being scorched.

"What in the name of-" The Sith's angry, confused ranting was interrupted when he was tossed like a rag doll into a nearby wall, a dark energy surrounding him.

"ARRRGHH!" He howls in pain and confusion. Never had he faced force users such as these... It was witchcraft! His lightsabers both drop to the floor as he is held firmly against the wall, both aliens slowly walking towards him. King Oryan looks the Sith dead in the face, showing no signs of intimidation or fear.

"I'll give you _one_ last chance, before I break every bone in your body and leave you for dead. WHERE. IS. CELESTIA?!" It was immediately apparent that he did not fear the Sith, but it was he who wished to be feared. This angered the young Darth more than anything. How _dare_ this alien presume that it's the better of a powerful Sith?! Feeling the air start to escape his lungs, he musters up what little force power he could to take hold of one of his grounded lightsabers.

"M-My o-one pleasure... T-That cannot be tainted... Is.. Is that I may kill you myself." He responds, before igniting the red blade and piercing the King's chest. Galaxya howls in horror as King Oryan winces in pain. His grip on the Sith only tightens, before he can feel every rib snap in two. Arculeen couldn't even scream in pain, as he was too busy coughing up blood. Before he could finish him off, Oryan's strength failed him. Falling to the ground, his grip on the Sith releases. Arculeen clenches his chest in pain, before pushing his way past Galaxya. Concentrating his force power on his own injuries, he knew that the force could sustain him until he docked with the imperial fleet, though he would surely need emergency medical attention.

Galaxya was no longer concerned with the enemy. She drops down to her husband's side, holding him close.

"No.. No, not like this... My love..." Her eyes are met once again with tears. Oryan gathers his strength to look up at his wife.

"G-Ga-Galaxya... You... You must leave... Save yourself..." He begs his wife, not wanting her to share the same fate. Shaking her head, she nuzzled into him lovingly.

"I'm not going to leave you, Oryan. Ever since I met you, I knew that we were destined to live... and die at each others side..." Her tears soak into Oryan's coat, as he begins to tremble in her arms.

"Galaxya..." His final word was the name of his love, as the once proud and powerful King leaves her embrace, and is taken by death. The Queen of Equestria would not leave his side, until the bitter end...

Watching the palace crumble around him, Arculeen makes it to his readied ship, albeit barely.

"There he is! He's hurt, secure Lord Arculeen!" One of the Commandos orders his fellows, and two troopers help the wounded Darth into his ship. The ramp of the starship closes behind them in the nick of time, shielding them from an explosion. Once secured, the ship takes off into the sky, only barely dodging the barrage of fire raining from the sky. Once breaking through the atmosphere, Arculeen finally breaks his silence.

"H-Has a **Cough** course been set for the Imperial fleet?" He asks, struggling with his words. The commando in the pilot seat looks back at him, before nodding.

"Yes my lord. I have just engaged the autopilot, we will be arriving shortly." The Sith merely smiled weakly at this.

"Good." Without warning, Arculeen ravages the surviving Imperial Troops with Force lightning. Their screams echo throughout the bridge of the small space freighter, before they are eventually silenced, their corpses falling to the ground. Nobody could know about their... Cargo. No witnesses.

Worry began to set in the longer Videl had to wait. She had been ready to take off for the last seven minutes, though there was still no sign of the King or Queen. Luna was secured in another room, with the Jedi's protocol droid overseeing her well being, though you could still hear her crying on the bridge. The ship itself began to shake violently as the planet around them was being decimated before their eyes. The explosions started getting closer and closer, as pieces of the palace began toppling atop the ship. They couldn't wait any longer, they would never escape otherwise.

"I'm sorry..." She mutters to herself, feeling as if she had failed her master... Failed the Ponii. Engaging the ships thrusters, they struggled at first to get off the ground. Once the rubble was shaken off, they take to the skies. Videl's heart skips a beat once she sees the near endless barrage of artillery bolts firing directly at the planets surface; these would be particularly difficult to avoid.

"C-2, make sure the baby is secure! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" She hollers back, never for a moment prying her attention away from what was in front of her.

"Of course, master Jedi! I assure you, the infant is in good-" Before C-2 could finish his ramblings, Videl was forced to make a rather sharp left bank to avoid being blasted out of the sky. "Woooaaahhhh!" The protocol droid smashes into the ground.

The sounds of her droid, combines with the crying Luna nearly forced Videl to lose concentration. Knowing that the life of an infant was in her hands, the Padawan takes a deep breath. She had to concentrate, and use the force. Banking right, then left, then right again, the Jedi spacecraft only just dodges the artillery fire by the skin of their teeth. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they broke through the atmosphere into space. The welcoming they received was less than ideal however, as they were now staring in the face of the entire Imperial fleet. The amount of dark side energy radiating from that fleet almost caused Videl to lose her nerve. Who knew how many Sith occupied those ships, hundreds? Thousands? It didn't matter. The odds were of little concern, Videl _had_ to win, for the baby. In almost no time at all, the fleet had flagged them as a Republic ship, and opened fire. The sheer amount of enemy fire was overwhelming, and surely would have obliterated the great majority of star pilots. The Padawan had something that most of those pilots didn't have, because at that moment Videl had something to fight for. Dodging the incoming fire, their ship would only be scraped a few times, though the shields took care of most of the damage. Not letting up for a second, the fleet sends out dozens of fighters to hunt down the lone vessel. Desperately punching in her controls, the Jedi set a course for lightspeed, though it was clear that the Imperials did not want her to escape. One by one, the tiny fighter ships sends barrages of blaster bolts at the Jedi ship, many of them missing their marks, however a few scored direct hits. The inside of the ship shakes violently, causing Luna to cry even louder, and for C-2 to fall to the ground once again.

"Come on..." She monitors the light speed closely, ready to jump the instant it plots a course. A red light begins to flash and an alarm sounds, indicating that the shields have failed.

"Please, don't fail me now..." She urges the ship, as they are rocked with a direct hit to the right wing. Fortunately for them, it appears that the armored plating caused the shot to effectively be a graze. It was painfully obvious to the Jedi that one direct hit to the engines or life support, and they were done for. Taking care not to accidentally venture to close to one of the larger frigates and get sucked into a tractor beam, the Padawan dodges blaster fire as long as she is physically able. Then, as if a miracle, the lightspeed finishes plotting it's course. With no time to celebrate, Videl hits the button, and their ship blasts forward, leaving Equestria and the Imperial fleet far behind them.


End file.
